


I'm Okay With It

by lilas_not_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Drunk Sam Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: After Dean and Cas tell Sam, Sam heads to a bar. Charlie manages gets him drunk enough to call Dean and spill all his feelings about Destiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	I'm Okay With It

"...So, that's basically it. You're okay with this?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam and took a quick swig of his beer. Sam sat on the other side of the table, absentmindedly peeling the label off his own bottle as he looked between them. Dean knew he'd just dropped a bomb on Sam, but had confidence that he would be supportive. He had raised Sam to be accepting of this stuff, unlike John, and he knew Sam had had gay friends at college. Sam had no reason to object to their relationship. At least that Dean could think of. Dean and Cas sat across from Sam in the map room, holding hands on top of the table. Cas fidgeted with Dean's fingers as the silence drew on. Sam's face looked serene, and decidedly not violently homophobic. He smiled at his big brother, who was beginning to look concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. You didn't honestly think I didn't know, did you?" 

Dean choked on his beer, dropping the bottle. The only reason he didn't end up covered in yeasty alcohol was his quick-reflexed boyfriend, who reached out to catch the beer and set it back on the tabletop. "What do you mean?"

Sam raised his eyebrows a little at Dean's obliviousness. He'd thought this whole coming-out thing was just a formality, to make other people explicitly aware of their relationship. Apperently, that wasn't what this was. They thought this was the first time he would even consider them being together. Ha.

"Uh, you guys aren't subtle. At all. I've known for months, Dean." At another confused look from Dean, Sam went on. "You know, you guys sleep in the same bedroom. And cuddle on the couch. And make out on the kitchen counter. Did you honestly think I believed you guys were just, what, really good friends? Friends don't act like that. I mean, I'm glad you finally came out and said it to me, but I've known." 

Dean slumped back a little in his chair, taking another swig from his beer. He rubbed circles on Cas' knuckles absently, clearly a habit. Cas looked just as confused as the older hunter. 

"But we never did anything when you were in the room. And I go back to my room in the morning." Cas said, looking like someone had just told him water wasn't wet.

Sam chuckled at Cas' denial. "For one thing, I could hear you a lot of the time, because you're loud. And I know you go back to your room early, because I've seen you leaving. Remember, I get up early to go running sometimes. " 

Both Dean and Cas blushed at the "loud" comment. Sam stood up, heading towards the exit. As he grabbed hid coat and Baby's keys off the hook, he stated, "Now, I'm gonna go get a drink and let you guys be loud while I'm not here to hear it."

•••

Three hours later, Dean got a call from Sam. Immediately, he assumed something had happened, because why else would his adult brother be calling him when he was supposed to be drinking and finding someone to spend the night with?

"Sammy! What's wrong?"

There was a... something resembling the moose version of a giggle from the other end. Sam. Giggling. Dear God, he must be drunk. "Hey, Dean-o. Nothing's wrong! 'M just having fun."

"Why did you call? Do you need a ride?" Dean sighed. He knew that if Sam was at the giggling stage, he would almost definitely need a ride home. And he'd just taken a shower, too. He and Cas had a movie lined up on Netflix, and he was prepared for a relaxing night with his boyfriend. 

"Nooooooo. I'm staying at... someone's house. You get to stay home with your boyfrienddddd!" Sam was dragging out his words on purpose, Dean was sure of it.

Unfortunately, Sam decided to continue. "Y'know, I've been waiting for you two to get together for years. It drove me nuts!"

It was Dean's turn to be confused, instead of Cas. "What do you mean, nuts?"

"You guys! You kept fucking... looking at each other all lovey-dovey for yearsssssss! What's that called? Oh yeah, heart eyes. Just heart eyes, all the time." Sam giggled again, and Dean could hear someone else with him, almost out of earshot. He couldn't be certain, but it sounded like Charlie. Red-headed trouble maker probably had a hand in getting Sam drunk and calling Dean.

"No, we didn't! You don't know what you're talking about, drunk-ass." 

"You know I'm right, Dean. And of course I know! I've had to deal with it for what, a decade now? Fuck off, I know exactly what I'm talking about. Anyway, I'm happy for youuuuuu." The voice in the background which Dean had identified as definitely Charlie by now, said something that made Sam break into loud raucous laughter. 

"Charlie owes me money now, by the way. We made a bet about you guys!" 

Dean spluttered. Did his friends really bet on his love life? Apperently so. "And guess what?" Sam continued, oblivious to his brother's utter dismay about his friends loyalties.

"What?"

"Charlie wants to know if she can the the maid of honor! And I'll be the best man, right?"

Sam's words proved that Dean's cheeks could, in fact, go redder than they already were. Eager to steer Sam away from that subject, Dean agreed. "Yeah, of course. Can I hang up now?"

Sam sighed dramatically and said, "I suppose. Go kiss your boyfriend, Dean. I'm not there, so you can be as loud as you want!"

Face going redder still, Dean hung up and muttered, "Jesus Christ, I'm never letting him get drunk again," as he wandered back to the Dean Cave and Cas. He collapsed on the couch, pressing his face into Cas' shoulder and beginning to list all the reasons and ways he wanted to kill his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fanfiction, so please be nice! Any constructive criticism greatly appreciated 😊


End file.
